User talk:Shanok
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Jaz 06:15, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) User page guide Thanks for the welcome. Is there a guide on how to build my user page? I coudln't find one. I'd like to know how to specify the languages I know, and such. Any help is appreciated. Shanok 17:36, 17 January 2006 (UTC) :Hi Shanok. There's some help about user pages here and more about the language templates can be found here. If there is anything else you need help with, just ask. :) -- Cid Highwind 17:47, 17 January 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you, Cid. As a matter of fact, I do need help with something. Is there a way to just see the underlying code of a page, without actually clicking on the "edit this page" tab? I'd like to see some code for the purposes of learning it through existing examples, without of course saving anything. However, I worry that this might be considered offensive or something, especially if I were to do it in another user's page. Shanok 20:30, 17 January 2006 (UTC) :::As long as you don't make any changes its fine. Feel free to click edit if its just to view to code, that's how I learnt. Jaz 21:11, 17 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Jaz. Another question: if I change small things in my own User Page do they end up appearing in " " and bothering everyone who's looking out for new edits? Should I mark such edits as " "? Shanok 23:30, 17 January 2006 (UTC) They will show up, but not bother us. Feel free to make whatever changes you want to your user page. Jaz :What about subpages inside my own user page? What is the policy on that? (Not that I actually would want to do it at this point) Shanok 05:32, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Heya, thanks a lot for your help Shanok I was an anonymous user that contributed to the episode page Imaginary_Friend recently, a TNG episode. Thanks for noticing, I felt welcome! Portuguese userbox created There is now a Portuguese userbox, as requested. :) -- Renegade54 15:52, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Your images question Hi Shanok! Have you already received any answer to your question there? I really need to know exactly the same. Greetings --Xellos 09:25, 14 June 2006 (UTC)